<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic Teapot by aelliotb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092539">The Magic Teapot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelliotb/pseuds/aelliotb'>aelliotb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reunions, Screenplay/Script Format, Sentimental, Sibling Bonding, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelliotb/pseuds/aelliotb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer before college, Brenda and Brandon Walsh are transported twenty-seven years into the future and must figure out a way to save their future friendships before it is too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Walsh/Brenda Walsh (sibling relationship), Donna Martin/David Silver, Dylan McKay/Kelly Taylor, Implied Brenda Walsh/Dylan McKay, Implied Steve Sanders/Kelly Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Magic Teapot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This fic takes place between seasons 3 and 4 during the summer after the characters graduate high school, which is passed over in the canon (season 3 ends with graduation &amp; season 4 starts with the last few days of summer). In this version, Kelly and Dylan didn’t go to Europe because Kelly wanted to stay home and spend time with her baby sister before leaving for college. Brenda is preparing to go back to Minnesota for college, which is a source of her restlessness and desire to do something exciting. Andrea is eliminated entirely from the story because there were too many storylines to include and also, she’s my least favorite character. None of the events in this story actually happened in the canon, and the ending is intentionally ambiguous to allow the reader to determine if they think Brenda chooses to still go to college in Minnesota or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>INT. THE PEACH PIT - DAY (1993)</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon Walsh, Donna Martin, David Silver, and Steve Sanders all sit in a vinyl booth at the Peach Pit, eating burgers and fries and goofing off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda Walsh enters, sees her friends, and flops down into a booth beside Donna.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(with a groan)</p><p class="p5">Ugh, why is Beverly Hills so dull in the summer?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA</p><p class="p4">(lifting her head from David’s shoulder)</p><p class="p5">Why don’t we go shopping?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">I’ve already looked in all the stores and there’s nothing I want. Besides, I can’t spend all of my money if I want to save up for acting classes.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(speaking with his mouth full)</p><p class="p5">Bren, you should come hangout at the beach club.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">STEVE</p><p class="p5">Yeah, there’s a volleyball tournament tomorrow. I’ll pick you as my partner if you’re lucky.</p><p class="p4">(gives Brenda a devilish, yet goofy grin)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">Before Brenda can respond, Kelly Taylor enters the Peach Pit and flounces over to the group’s booth. She is trailed by her boyfriend, Dylan McKay, who moves at a slower, more relaxed pace.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kelly flops down at the end of the table beside Steve.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">KELLY</p><p class="p5">(with an exasperated sigh)</p><p class="p5">You guys, put me out of my misery, puh-lease! Dylan refuses to do anything all summer except sit around and read. We should’ve gone to Europe like we planned.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">DYLAN</p><p class="p4">(slightly irritated but still relaxed)</p><p class="p5">Gimme a break, Kel. When else am I going to have this much time to read? Besides, you were the one who wanted to stay home this summer to spend time with Erin before college.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Dylan pulls Donna’s mug of coffee across the counter and takes a sip. Donna gives him a look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">STEVE</p><p class="p5">Dude, you’ll have plenty of time to read in college. These are our last few weeks of freedom before school takes over our lives in September.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">If only we had <em>something</em> exciting to do before college starts.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">DAVID</p><p class="p4">(rolling his eyes and draping his arm around Donna’s shoulder)</p><p class="p5">Our little post-graduation prank with the Hollywood sign was clearly our last moment of glory.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Nat Bussichio, the owner of the Peach Pit, approaches the table, wiping his hands on a rag and then slinging it over his shoulder before settling with his hands on his hips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">NAT</p><p class="p5">Hey gang! Anyone want a slice of pie?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">The teenagers all shake their heads with a chorus of “thank you”s.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">NAT</p><p class="p4">(looking concerned)</p><p class="p5">Why the long faces?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">STEVE</p><p class="p5">We’re bored.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">NAT</p><p class="p5">Well if you’re <em>really</em> bored you can come help me clear out some of this junk I found in the storeroom.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon, ever-gracious as well as Nat’s right-hand man when he’s not working at the beach club, gets up from the table and follows Nat behind the counter into the kitchen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">You know what, maybe I will have some of that pie after all. I need something to cheer me up.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda gets up from the table and heads to the front of the restaurant. Not seeing Nat, she slips around the counter to serve herself and nearly trips over Brandon who is crouched down on the floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon looks up, startled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Whoa there, Bren.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda kneels down beside him and peers into the battered cardboard box Brandon has just opened.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">What is all this stuff?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Not sure. Nat found it at the back of a shelf in the storeroom. Says it must’ve been there for years.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon begins wiping off a dusty plate with a dish rag.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">You know, Brandon, I really hate having all this free time to sit around and worry if I’m making the right decision by going back to Minnesota for college.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">As Brenda talks, she pulls an antique teapot with an intricate handle out of the box and inspects it without really focusing on it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(focusing on the contents of the box rather than Brenda)</p><p class="p5">Well, Bren, you made your decision. Now I guess you have to live with it.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda sighs. She grabs an extra rag from the counter and absentmindedly starts rubbing the teapot with it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">I just hate waiting to see what will happen and know if everything will work out. I wish I could skip ahead and see what the future looks life.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">CUT TO:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. THE PEACH PIT - NIGHT (2020)</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda stumbles and puts her hand to her head, as if overcome by dizziness. She squeezes her eyes shut until the feeling passes. After a moment she opens her eyes and looks up at Brandon, who has a confused expression on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">What just happened?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda shakes her head, confused and disoriented. She then notices that she can hear someone singing, loudly and off-key. She stands up from behind the counter and gasps.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(half whispers, half shrieks)</p><p class="p5">Brandon!</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon stands up beside her, placing his hand on the counter for balance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(looking around)</p><p class="p5">What the...</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon trails off, his eyes bugging as he looks around.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rather than the black and white checkerboard floor, red vinyl booths, and salmon and olive color scheme that they were used to, the quaint, homey diner has transformed into a sleek, upscale bar of some sort. A small stage with a microphone and screen is set up along the wall where Nat’s jukebox used to stand. This is where the loud, off-key singing is coming from. The counter the twins are standing behind has morphed into a full bar stocked with alcohol. The place appears to be filled with customers ranging in age from mid-twenties to late forties; some seated at tables or the bar and others milling about in the empty space in front of the stage, which presumably doubles as a dance floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sound of feedback screeches through the room as someone taps on the microphone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA</p><p class="p5">Hello everyone! Welcome to the Peach Pit Karaoke Bar! I thought I’d get tonight started with a little song of my own. This one’s for you, Davey.</p><p class="p4">(Points to a man standing beside the stage. He raises his beer to her with a smile)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Wait. Does that woman look like --</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA</p><p class="p4">(interrupting him with a gasp)</p><p class="p5">Donna!</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda’s hand flies to her mouth as the woman onstage begins to sing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Brandon, <em>what</em> is going on?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon turns to the nearest customer seated at the bar near them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Hey, man. Just curious, what’s the date today?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">MAN</p><p class="p4">(giving Brandon a confused look)</p><p class="p5">It’s July 29th.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(after a pause)</p><p class="p5">And the year?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">MAN</p><p class="p4">(looking even more confused)</p><p class="p5">Two thousand twenty. You okay, dude?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Without responding, Brandon whirls back around to face Brenda, whose face has gone white.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">We’ve traveled twenty-seven years into the future.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(her voice shaking)</p><p class="p5">How is that even possible?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">What’s the last thing you remember from before?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Uhh... I was talking about Minnesota and college... and we were cleaning those old dishes.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(exclaiming suddenly)</p><p class="p5">You made a wish! While you were rubbing that old teapot.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(dubious)</p><p class="p5">Do you seriously think that has something to do with us suddenly being here?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">I don’t know, but at this point it seems like anything is possible.</p><p class="p4">(slumps down on a barstool)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">A young bartender appears in front of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BARTENDER</p><p class="p5">Can I get either of you something to drink?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">His eyes land on Brandon’s face and he does a double take.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BARTENDER</p><p class="p4">(after staring at Brandon for a moment)</p><p class="p5">Sorry. You look so... well... familiar. This is going to sound so strange, but you look just like I did when I was about your age.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon and Brenda both take a closer look at the man, who appears to be in his forties. He’s handsome with light brown hair, green eyes, and what was clearly once a chiseled jawline.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(whisper-hissing in Brandon’s ear)</p><p class="p5">Brandon! Its you! We can’t let him know who we are. Who knows what could happen?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(stuttering slightly)</p><p class="p5">S-so weird, man.</p><p class="p4">(pauses, then quickly adds)</p><p class="p5">My name is Jason. I’m a student at California university, and this is my sister Jenny.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda shoots Brandon a quick glance and then smiles at Future Brandon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Brandon Walsh. I’m the owner of the Peach Pit. Or - excuse me - the Peach Pit <em>Karaoke Bar</em>.</p><p class="p4">(rolls his eyes)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(carefully)</p><p class="p5">So, I hear this place used to be a diner. That true?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(looking wistful)</p><p class="p5">Yeah, back in the day. I used to work here in high school. I inherited the place from the old owner, Nat, when he died back in 2010.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda and Brandon look at each other, trying to conceal their shock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">It was my co-owner’s idea to revamp the place and turn it into a karaoke bar. That’s her.</p><p class="p4">(points across the room to Donna, who has just finished her song and is taking a dramatic bow)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Donna? How’d she end up owning the Peach Pit?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Future Brandon does not seem to be confused by Brenda’s obvious familiarity with Donna.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Well, I’m sure you know her husband, David Silver, the one-shot pop-star.</p><p class="p4">(unclear if his sarcasm is bitter or playful)</p><p class="p5">They made so much money off of his record deal after college that they didn’t know what to do with it. I needed some extra cash to get this place back up and running after Nat passed, and I had to give Donna some creative authority if she was going to own half the business.</p><p class="p4">(pauses to think for a moment)</p><p class="p5">Actually, Donna’s daughter goes to California University, too. Maybe you know her? Donna!</p><p class="p4">(waves Donna over)</p><p class="p5">These kids go to CU.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA</p><p class="p4">(approaching the bar)</p><p class="p5">No kidding! My daughter, Rebecca Silver, is a sophomore.</p><p class="p4">(giving Brenda a once-over)</p><p class="p5">She dresses just like you!</p><p class="p4">(laughs)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda looks down at her oversized ripped jeans, black off-the-shoulder top tucked in with a belt, and chunky black matte Doc Marten boots.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA (cont.)</p><p class="p5">It’s so funny. That’s exactly how we used to dress in high school in the nineties. Right, Brandon? I guess fashion always comes back around eventually!</p><p class="p4">(laughs and floats back over to David)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Did you know Donna and David before?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">We all went to high school together. Plus Sanders over there.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Future Brandon motions across the room to a group that the twins had yet to notice. Seated at a round table is a good-looking man with dark blonde hair, stubble around his chin, and a very familiar goofy grin on his face. He is surrounded by several women, all blonde and beautiful, who seem to be hanging on to his every word as he talks, waving his drink around for emphasis.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(giggling at Steve’s ladies man tendencies)</p><p class="p5">It’s so nice that you all still live in Beverly Hills together.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Yeah, well, we’re not as close as we used to be.</p><p class="p4">(pause)</p><p class="p5">Oh, man. Here comes trouble.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">He looks past the twins as he says this, and Brenda and Brandon follow his gaze to the door. Kelly Taylor, twenty-seven years older but beautiful as ever, walks into the bar with a gaggle of women, talking and laughing loudly. Brenda watches as Steve’s eyes follow Kelly across the bar, a longing look passing briefly over his otherwise cheerful expression.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON (cont.)</p><p class="p5">Whenever Kelly comes in here, Dylan McKay is never far behind.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(attention snapping back to Future Brandon)</p><p class="p5">Are they married?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Divorced. They’ve got two kids, though, which means they’re forced to interact with each other. It’s usually not very pretty.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">A moment later the door opens again and Dylan McKay swaggers in. He looks exactly the same as his teenage self with his wise eyes, scruffy hair, and permanent scowl that always has just a hint of a smile at the corners. Dylan sits down at the opposite end of the bar from where the twins and Future Brandon are gathered. He gives Future Brandon a node and Future Brandon responds with a raised hand. The interaction friendly but does not reflect the brotherly relationship that Dylan and Brandon have in the world that the twins have somehow abandoned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kelly notices Dylan from across the room. She storms over to the bar and begins to shout at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">KELLY</p><p class="p5">You’re supposed to be watching the kids!</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">DYLAN</p><p class="p4">(exasperated tone, as if this was not the first conversation of this kind)</p><p class="p5">Calm down, Kelly. They’re with my mom. They’re fine.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">KELLY</p><p class="p5">How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like when Iris babysits? She’s not exactly the most responsible adult, is she?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Kelly and Dylan go off in a whirlwind of bickering, and Brenda looks back to Future Brandon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">What happened between you guys? You all used to be so close.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon shoots her a warning look, letting her know she is getting dangerously close to giving them up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA (cont.)</p><p class="p4">(hastily)</p><p class="p5">I mean - at least that’s what it seems like.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(shrugs)</p><p class="p5">Life happened. Once college started, we drifted apart. It didn’t help that my sister went to school back in Minnesota. I think we all took that as a cue to move on from high school. After graduation we went our own separate ways. Everyone is busy, you know? Time passes and people change.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(with concern)</p><p class="p5">Where’s your sister now?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">She came back to California after college, but she lives in Hollywood now. She’s an actress.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(excitedly)</p><p class="p5">Really? Do you think she’ll be here tonight?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Nah, she rarely comes to the Pit. In fact, I don’t think she’s been here since high school.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda pulls Brandon close to her as Future Brandon moves away to pour someone a drink.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Brandon, we have to do something! Look around - all of our friends are here but they’re not <em>together</em>. It’s just not right.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Steve ambles onstage with his female companions and they launch into a cringeworthy rendition of a cheesy song.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Look, Bren. Maybe we should get out of here and go somewhere quieter where we can think.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda nods and the twins head outside to the parking lot. Unsurprisingly, Brandon’s beloved car is nowhere to be found, so they start the long walk home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p8">CUT TO:</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. THE WALSH HOUSE - NIGHT (2020)</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon and Brenda let themselves into their using the spare key they know is hidden under the doormat. The interior of the Walsh home looks exactly the same - albeit a bit dustier and worn - as the one they had woken up in what seemed like, or was, that very morning. They head upstairs to their bedrooms, which also look fairly similar but with the added air of having been left untouched and unloved in for nearly thirty years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda flops down on her bed, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">What are we going to do, Brandon? What if we’re trapped here forever? What will happen to us?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon lies down on the bed beside Brenda.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">We’re going to figure something out. There must be a reason this happened to us.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(sitting up suddenly)</p><p class="p5">We need to look for clues.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(quizzically)</p><p class="p5">Clues?</p><p class="p4">(props himself up on his elbows)</p><p class="p5">What kind of clues?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">I don’t know. Anything that will give us an idea about why we’re here and how we can get back home.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda rushes around the room, frantically pulling open drawers and digging through her belongings.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Bren, I don’t understand what you’re looking for.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda doesn’t answer. She’s staring at a dusty old shoebox she has just pulled out from underneath her bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(moving to sit on the bed with the box in her lap)</p><p class="p5">Look at this. I’ve never seen it before.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Written on the lid of the box in Brenda’s curly handwriting are the words “The Gang ’89-’93.” Brenda pulls the lid off the box and begins to rifle through what looks like dozens of photographs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA (cont.)</p><p class="p4">(holding up a photo)</p><p class="p5">Look! It’s from our first day at West Beverly after we moved here.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon digs through the box and pulls out two more photos. The first shows their whole group of friends on their high school graduation day, donning caps and gowns, with their arms wrapped around one another. The second photo shows them several months later standing under a sign that reads “California University,” but this time Brenda is not pictured. Brandon flips the photo over and reads the note on the back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">“Brenda, we miss you. Love, B and the gang.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda takes the second photo out of his hand and looks at it, tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">I just don’t understand what happened to all of us.</p><p class="p4">(gestures to the box of photos)</p><p class="p5">Don’t our future selves remember all the good times we had?</p><p class="p4">(turning to Brandon, suddenly excited)</p><p class="p5">I have the perfect idea!</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p8">CUT TO:</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. THE PEACH PIT - NIGHT (2020)</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon and Brenda hurry into the Peach Pit. Brandon pulls a thumb drive out of his pocked and sticks it into the computer that’s hooked up to the screen behind the stage, which normally displays the karaoke lyrics. Brenda steps onstage and grabs the microphone. She looks around the Peach Pit, ensuring that the adult versions of all her friends are there. As they had been the previous night, they are all present but seated separately throughout the bar except for Donna and David, who are cozied up at a corner table. Future Brenda, as expected, is not there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(into the microphone)</p><p class="p5">Hi, everyone. My name is Br - Jenny. This song is dedicated to my very best friends who I hope will continue to be my best friends for the next twenty-seven years and beyond.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda smiles and nods to Brandon who presses a few buttons, and then she begins to sing “I Will Always Love You” by Whitney Houston. As Brenda sings, a slideshow of images plays on the screen behind her, showing snapshots of some of the gang’s most momentous occasions from high school: their infamous camping trip, volleyball games at the beach club, their senior prom, and of course a plethora of shots of them lounging around the Peach Pit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda and Brandon watch as their friends’ faces change from shock to confusion to sadness and finally, to happiness. They look around the room, exchanging shy smiles with one another as image after image of their teenage years flash across the screen. As Brenda’s song and the slideshow come to an end, Kelly, Donna, David, Steve, Dylan, and Future Brandon all stand up with a wild round of applause. They rush towards the stage, hugging and clapping each other on the back with a chorus of “I’m sorry”s and “No, <em>I’m</em> sorry”s. Brenda notices that Kelly and Steve seem to be acting particularly friendly towards one another.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eventually, Dylan turns to Brenda and Brandon with a baffled look on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">DYLAN</p><p class="p5">Who are you two? And where did you get all of these photos?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">KELLY</p><p class="p5">Wait a minute. You both look <em>exactly</em> like -</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(cutting her off)</p><p class="p5">We’re just two Beverly Hills teenagers who have a group of friends just like you guys that we would never want to grow apart from.</p><p class="p4">(gives Kelly a huge smile)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Hey, if you guys happen to have another friend who’s not here right now, you should maybe give her a call.</p><p class="p4">(smiles at Brenda)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA</p><p class="p4">(squealing)</p><p class="p5">Brenda!</p><p class="p4">(pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and begins to dial frantically)</p><p class="p5">We need to tell her to get over here right now!</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda smiles ear to ear as Brandon wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">We did good, sis.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">We did, didn’t we.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda and Brandon watch their best friends, twenty-seven years in the future, giggling and shouting over each other just like teenagers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brandon gets a funny look on his face as he notices something on a shelf behind the bar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(pointing)</p><p class="p5">Hey, Brandon, what’s that?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">FUTURE BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(momentarily turns away from his friends)</p><p class="p5">That teapot? I found it in a box of old stuff after Nat died. I can’t quite explain it, but it feels important to me. Like I knew it in a past life or something.</p><p class="p4">(shakes his head and smiles sheepishly)</p><p class="p5">I know it sounds crazy.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p5">Can I see it?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Future Brandon shrugs then gets the teapot down from the shelf and hands it over to Brandon. Brandon hands it to Brenda.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRANDON</p><p class="p4">(motioning to the teapot with a smile)</p><p class="p5">DO your thing.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda glances back over towards her forty-five-year-old friends and brother, who now seem to have a confused Future Brenda on FaceTime and are shouting at her to come to the Peach Pit. She looks around once more at the bizarre Peach Pit turned karaoke bar as if wondering if she will ever see it again, or if the future will end up being different from this version.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda grabs a napkin off the bar and begins to rub the teapot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">I wish we could go back to 1993 exactly how it was before.</p><p class="p4">(squeezes her eyes shut and clicks the heels of her Doc Martens together)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">CUT TO:</p><p class="p1">
  <b>INT. THE PEACH PIT - DAY (1993)</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The door jingles as Brenda enters the Peach Pit, a bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">NAT</p><p class="p4">(calling from behind the counter)</p><p class="p5">Hey, Brenda.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(giving him a wide smile)</p><p class="p5">Hi, Nat!</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">Brenda heads over to the table where she has spotted her friends. She circles the group, dropping a kiss on each of her friends’ heads before settling into a chair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">DYLAN</p><p class="p4">(with mock irritation, his arm slung around Kelly’s shoulder)</p><p class="p5">Jeez, Bren. What was that for?</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Just happy to see you guys.</p><p class="p4">(smiles as she catches Brandon’s eye across the table)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">DONNA</p><p class="p4">(giggling)</p><p class="p5">Aw, that’s so sweet. We’re happy to see you too.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p5">Anyway, look what I made.</p><p class="p4">(pulls a shoebox out of her bag and sets it on the table)</p><p class="p5">It’s a memory box full of photos of all of us. I’m going to take it to college with me and we can keep adding to it.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">KELLY</p><p class="p5">That’s such a good idea! That way you won’t forget about us all the way in Minnesota.</p><p class="p4">(gives Brenda a sad smile)</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p3">BRENDA</p><p class="p4">(grinning)</p><p class="p5">Not so fast. You haven’t heard the best part yet.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>